1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge which combines a plurality of test strips and a plurality of lancets or lancet needles. The invention also relates to a disposable disk-shaped cartridge for a testing device such as glucose meter. The invention further relates to a method of using a testing device such as a blood glucose meter with a removable/replaceable cartridge. In particular, the invention relates to a cartridge having both lancet needles and test strips which may be disposable, i.e., which can be used once and discarded, and/or which utilizes an arrangement which protects a user from contacting his or her skin with the same surface of the skin engaging portion after the device has been triggered and/or fired.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.
Known single-use/disposable lancet devices are not sufficiently and/or properly designed to ensure that they cannot be reused. Moreover, such devices generally do not protect a user from coming into contact with body fluids such as blood which may be on the device after the device has been used.
An improved device would allow the user to use the lancet needle only a single time and more reliably and safely prevent reuse of the lancet needle. The device should also ensure that a contaminated surface of the device cannot come into contact with a user after the device is used. Finally, an improved device would utilize a cartridge which is safe to dispose of, is simple in design, and is inexpensive to produce.